


100% Not

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m 100% not gay” he tweets, to convince both his fans and himself. He’s not sure he believes it though, especially when he sees Zayn’s beautiful face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 21

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anyone in One Direction, so I don’t claim any of this as truth. Actually, according to Liam, it’s 100% not true, so there you go. Let’s just pretend for the sake of this fic that Liam DIDN’T break his arm in Vegas because things in this story don’t make sense otherwise (I’ll make it up in my next Ziam story I promise). Also shout out to Sahana for “Liam-ifying” the texts in here. Hahah.

As soon as Liam finishes typing out the tweet, he’s met with a ton of backlash. It’s okay though, he was expecting this. Unlike last time, he doesn’t attempt to fight it. He instead moves on to tweeting about other things. 

He has to admit the fans aren’t the only reason he’s scared to say anything else on the topic. Goodness knows he doesn’t need yet another reason for their fans to be mad at him and to feel bad about himself, but he’s also trying to stay away from the topic of his sexuality because he’s starting to not believe a word he’s saying either.

Lately he’s been noticing the fact that, most nights, he has dreams where he and Zayn are kissing and going on dates together. He always wakes up both angry for thinking of these things and happy because the dreams are so good. He’s also been noticing his heart has started beating faster when he sees Zayn’s face. It’s not that he doesn’t love Sophia anymore. She’s a very sweet girl that he loves a lot, and he’s kicking himself for thinking of Zayn more often than he thinks of her these days.

When Liam and Sophia had first started dating, everything had been perfect. He was finally over Danielle and when he saw Sophia’s smile, it felt like everything was falling into place. Lately though, he’s been freaking out and trying to stop the butterflies in his stomach from taking off in a new direction. He’ll probably have to deal with them eventually but he’s not planning to do it anytime soon.

Almost as if he’s reading his mind (which is hopefully not the case), Liam almost jumps when he looks at his phone and sees he has a new text from Zayn.

_The fans are gonna kill you for that one babe aha_

Liam giggles slightly, sitting down on the nearest couch and typing out a reply.

_I knowww theyll live though only a little while til the Steal My Girl announcement and theyll b happy again_

He ends it with a wink emoji and sends it.

_I hope so for your sake aha  
Anyways… do you want to do anything tomorrow since we have a day off? xx_

Liam considers this for a moment. He rarely ever does anything during days off when it’s just one. It’s not like they can go home or anything during that time. It would be fun to do something together, maybe clear his head from these thoughts of Zayn and him together.

_Sureee. wanna go to the mall? I here they have good biscuits._

He gets a response almost immediately.

_Babe, that sounds sick ! I still need to get breezy’s new album._

Liam smiles. He loves Zayn’s love for Chris Brown, as well as many other artists’, music. Actually he loves everything about Zayn, but he chooses to pretend he doesn’t for both of their sakes.

 _Where u sleeping tonite?_ He writes, ending it with a sleeping emoji.

_I think I’m gonna be with Lou tonight .xx_

Liam tries not to frown. It’s not like this is anything out of the ordinary. They never have the same roommate set in place for every night. Still, he can’t stop himself from wishing Zayn was sleeping with him tonight. Maybe he will tomorrow.

_Ok. Ill see u at the mall tomorrowwww then. Night x_

_Night babe :) x_

Harry and Niall come in a little later and sleep on the bed across from the couch Liam’s still sitting on. Liam stays awake because he’s afraid of going to sleep and dreaming about Zayn again (although at the same time he wants that to happen). Eventually though, once Harry sleepily gets up and takes his phone out of his hands, he finally falls asleep on the couch.

The next day Liam wakes up from his phone beeping. He stretches and goes over to where Harry had put it the night before, on the table next to the bed.

_Hey babe. You coming? x_

He looks at the time. It’s 10:00. In what world is Zayn up before Liam, especially this early? Shaking his head, he types out a reply.

_Yes. Ill b there in just a minuteeee. Gotta get new clothes onnnn._

He ends it with a smiling emoji and puts the phone back on the table. When he looks over at the bed, he notices Niall and Harry are already gone as well. He bends down to open the drawers on the bed side table and gets out a fresh T-shirt, pants, and underwear. When he’s done getting dressed, he puts his phone in his pocket and, with the help of his security people, goes to meet Zayn at the mall.

“Hey,” Zayn says when he sees Liam, motioning for him to come over where he’s sitting. Liam obliges, taking a seat next to Zayn. He tries to ignore the way his heart starts beating fast looking at Zayn’s beautiful eyes. He looks down at the table in front of them and sees that Zayn did, in fact, get some of their biscuits.

“You were right,” he says, chewing. “Their biscuits are sick.” Liam giggles. He shouldn’t find the way he’s chewing so adorable, but he can’t help it. Everything about Zayn is adorable. Wait, what? His expression must have changed because Zayn says, “Babe are you okay?”

“Hmm?” he turns around. “Yeah, just tired is all.”

Zayn doesn’t look like he believes him, but he doesn’t press the issue any further. “You’re not gonna eat at all?”

“Oh yeah.” He had been so busy focusing on Zayn’s beauty he forgot about the biscuits. With an eyebrow raise from Zayn, he starts eating. He can definitely see why this place is known for them.

After they’re done eating, they decide to look around. Zayn stops at the CD store (as Liam knew he would) to get Chris Brown’s new album. “This is gonna be so sick,” he says, smiling as he swipes his credit card at the checkout.

Liam smiles as well. He loves seeing him so excited. “Be sure to let me borrow it.”

“Of course,” he responds as the checkout person hands him his CD back.

“So what do you wanna do now?”

Zayn thinks for a moment. “Kinda wanna go back to the hotel and listen to this album.”

Liam giggles. “Somehow I thought you might.” He winks as the two of them walk outside.

“Fifa while blasting this?”

Liam laughs again. Zayn and Louis are so obsessed with that game. “You’re on.”


	2. October 6 and 7

The final show of the Where We Are Tour was last night and, despite what he said on Twitter in yet another attempt to convince himself he loves Sophia more than Zayn, he’s not that excited to see his “baby” soon. He knows that as soon as he sees her face he won’t be able to kid himself anymore, no matter how hard he tries. He’s excited to see his family again, but he’s not excited to finally be forced to deal with his feelings about his ‘girlfriend’.

He’s about to get on the plane when he feels a tap on his shoulder. “Hey Liam, wait.” He nearly jumps and turns around, face to face with Zayn. “On October 11 after we’re done with the music video, do you want to do something together?”

“Sure,” he responds immediately, not even thinking about what else might be going on that day. He’s just glad to be doing something with Zayn before the On the Road Again Tour starts. “Just text me a reminder and what you want to do and I’ll be there.” He’s not sure he’ll need a reminder though. He’s pretty sure he’ll be counting down the days until he can do something with Zayn again.

“Cool, see you then.” He hugs him and then starts walking away to his own plane yelling, “Goodbye, I’ll miss you Liam!”

Liam frowns slightly at that because he’s not sure Zayn will miss him as much as he’ll miss Zayn. He doesn’t have much time to think about it though because his plane’s waiting on him. “Goodbye!” He calls back at him, finally going to get on the plane.

***

It’s October 7. All Liam wants to do is sleep in more, but Sophia has other plans for the two of them. He was able to take a nap on the 9 hour plane ride, and went straight to sleep when he got home, not caring what time it was. Sophia reasons that should be “enough for him”. While that couldn’t be farther from the truth, he decided not to argue with her on the first day home.

So now he’s here with her at the local restaurant her cousin owns, ordering the biggest cup of coffee he can get.

“You’re going to regret drinking so much coffee at this hour, Liam,” Sophia tells him, watching him attempt to chug it all down at once.

 _Well, I wouldn’t need to drink this much if you’d let have me sleep in_ , he thinks. Out loud though, he says, “It’ll be alright, babe” and plants a kiss on her cheek. “So how has life been for you lately?”

“It hasn’t been the same without you around,” she responds, frowning. “I know I saw you on September 8 and all but still. It’s hard to let a day go by without seeing you.” She bites her lip. Liam hates hearing her talk about him like this because it makes him feel guilty for not feeling the same way anymore. “I saw your last show though. Via one of those livestreams or whatever they’re called that your fans make.”

“Oh you did. How did you like it?”

“You were fantastic, babe. You really command the stage, and I don’t think it’s just me that feels that way.”

Liam chuckles. “You’d be surprised.” Liam loves what he does a lot but it’s hard for him to miss the fact that most of the cheering in the crowd at their shows happens whenever Harry, Niall, or Louis have a solo, or when Zayn hits one of his high notes. The critics also seem to only pay attention to Harry and Niall commanding the stage or Zayn’s vocals. Not that Liam can blame them of course; Niall and Harry are really good at crowd interaction, and Zayn has the voice of an angel. Still though, a lot of times it makes him feel a bit self-conscious that the fans never seem to appreciate him as much as the other boys. 

He tries not to look upset when thinking about all of this, but Sophia reaches her hand over to hold his. “Well anyone who doesn’t appreciate your stage presence and vocals is wrong. I hope you don’t let them get to you because you’re loved by a lot of people, including me.”

He breathes in, squeezing her hand three times to say ‘I love you’. People like Sophia always make it sound so easy, believing in yourself and not listening to anyone who hates you. The truth is self-confidence is a lot more difficult than that and takes a lot of time. Liam feels like he’s gotten better at it since they started out, but he still has a long way to go. Sophia squeezes his hand four times to say ‘I love you too’. “Thank you Sophia.”

“Of course,” she says, turning to kiss him. Instead of feeling better though, the kiss only makes him feel worse because she really loves him but he doesn’t feel anything for her anymore. He doesn’t have much time to think about it though because just then the waiter comes to give them their food. After saying ‘thank you’s, they start eating. “So how was the rest of the tour?”

While chewing on his food, he says, “Well, you kind of saw the gist of it on that livestream didn’t you?”

She lightly pushes him. “Come on. Livestreams and pictures can only show so much.”

He swallows his food and giggles. “I don’t know what there is to say really. I had a lot of fun. There’s always going to be drama, both with the fans and the media, but overall I’d say it was probably the best tour we’ve done so far.”

Sophia smiles. “Aren’t artists supposed to say that about every tour they do though?”

“Yeah,” Liam replies, slightly annoyed at that comment but hoping his tone doesn’t show it. “But I really mean it. You may think it sounds cliché but we really didn’t expect to be able to do a worldwide stadium tour ever and we were able to. That’s so great.” He can tell Sophia doesn’t really seem to care about hearing about the fans though, so he returns to eating his food.

“So tomorrow do you have any plans?”

He thinks for a moment. “Uh yeah. Tomorrow I have to leave if I want to get to LA in time."

Sophia looks confused. "In time for what?"

Now Liam's confused. He thought for sure he had told her this already. "On the 10th and the 11th we’re filming our music video for Steal My Girl. The 11th should only be for like, last minute additions and such though. We should be able to get most of it done on the 10th.”

“What?” Sophia looks outraged all of a sudden. He’s not sure why though, he’s pretty sure he mentioned this to her a while ago. “You only just got here. Now you’re leaving me again?”

Liam isn’t sure how to respond to this, so he decides to test his luck with a sarcastic comment. “Now you see why I wanted to sleep in.” He laughs.

She glares at him, but he can tell she secretly liked the joke. “I just don’t understand what the point was of coming here in the first place if you’re just gonna leave again.”

“I wanted to see you,” he tries, taking another bite of his food. “And my family. Are you saying you _didn’t_ want me to come back?”

“I don’t know. I just want to spend more time with you.”

“You will,” he says, putting his hand into hers again. “It’s just four more days. I’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah, but I really wanted you here on the 11th.”

He thinks about this for a minute. “Why?”

She sighs, obviously disappointed he doesn’t understand why she wants him here then. “Nevermind.”

Looking confused, Liam digs into the last of his food and shortly after the waiter comes back with their receipt. He tries to figure out the exact tip he owes them, but after struggling for about three minutes and refusing Sophia’s help several times, he just puts the tip down as $200 and signs it.

The rest of the day he spends mostly playing games, humming what he can remember of the songs from Zayn’s Chris Brown album. He decides to call Zayn while he’s thinking about it. “Hello?” Zayn asks, picking up after the second ring.

“Hey Zayn,” Liam says, reaching over to take a sip of water from his bottle on the table next to him.

“Hey Liam,” his voice suddenly perks up. “Where are you babe? The rest of us went to get ice cream together and we were like wondering where you were.”

“Oh yeah, I went home.”

There’s a moment of silence. “Babe why’d you do that to yourself? You should’ve like just came straight to LA with us. Now you’re gonna be even more tired when it’s time for the video shoot.”

“I know, I know,” Liam sighs. He doesn’t say that he mainly wanted to go home so he could clear his head from thoughts of Zayn. “So what is it you wanted to do on the 11th, after the video shoot is over?”

“Hmm… Well, since you missed ice cream with us, how about we like get some ice cream?” He giggles.

Liam giggles right back. “Sounds good to me.”

There’s noise on the other line that sounds like Louis is torturing the other boys (as usual). “Louis, what are you doing to him? Sorry Liam, I gotta go. I’ll see you on the 10th.”

“No worries,” Liam assures him. “See you then.”

They hang up and Liam goes to sleep shortly afterwards, having yet another dream about kissing Zayn’s face and burying his face in his tummy.


	3. October 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote things like "-sad emoji-" and "-kiss emoji-" in here bc AO3 wouldn't let me embed the actual emojis. Sorry, I know it probably looks awkward.

Zayn seems to really be enjoying the Steal My Girl video so far, which makes Liam happy. Liam himself isn’t really enjoying it as much as he would be though because, like Zayn predicted, he feels exhausted. He tries to keep his head up though because the video is almost done being shot, and he and Zayn are going to get ice cream shortly.

“I really like that marching band outfit on you,” Zayn says to him in between takes. “It looks sick.”

He sincerely hopes he’s not blushing at this compliment right now. “Thank you. I like the way you take down those sumo wrestlers.” _Smooth, Liam,_ he thinks to himself. _Smooth._

Zayn giggles in response thankfully. “You’re so silly babe.” With a cheek kiss, he goes back over to where he was standing before.

It really isn’t that big of a deal. All of them have kissed each other’s cheeks many times before. It’s just something they’ve always done since becoming such close friends. So why is it that Liam can’t stop thinking about that cheek kiss for the rest of the video shoot?

After it’s over, Louis, Niall, and Harry almost immediately start heading home, and Zayn and Liam head to the nearest ice cream shop. Zayn gets a cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and Liam just opts for plain vanilla in a cone. 

“So,” Zayn says as he starts eating his ice cream. “How’s Wolverhampton?”

Liam shrugs. “Same old, same old. Sophia and I went to a restaurant together, I played a lot of video games, that’s about it.”

Zayn stares at his cup of ice cream, suddenly looking more tired than he did a few minutes ago. “How’s Sophia doing?”

“Umm… She’s alright.” He shrugs. “She was acting really weird before I left. She was like ‘I really wanted you here on the 11th’ even though I had already told her ahead of time we were filming on that day.”

“Hmm… that’s strange. Is that her birthday or something?”

Liam thinks for a moment. “No. Her birthday’s not until February.”

“Weird… So how are your parents doing?”

Liam finds it odd that Zayn changes the subject so quickly, but he’s not sure what else there is to say on the topic really. “Umm… I didn’t really get to see them, but I did call them. They say they miss you.”

“Aww….” Zayn smiles. “I miss them too. You should take me to visit them sometime over our break.”

“Definitely.” Just then, Liam gets a text on his phone. From Sophia. When he opens it, it says _Happy anniversary babe!_

He nearly chokes on his ice cream. Zayn looks at him, concerned. “Everything alright?”

“Well…” Liam gathers himself. “I see why she wanted me to be there today now.” He holds up the phone to Zayn, whose jaw drops.

“Babe, you’re gonna be in trouble for that one,” he shakes his head, laughing.

Just then, another text flashes on the screen. _When are you gonna be back?_

_**L:** i dont knowwww. sometime tomorrowwwww._

_**S:** Whattt? I thought you said the video shoot would be short and you’d make it back sometime tonight._

_**L:** their were some difficultieeeessss and we hav to work on it a little longerrrr. Sorryyy._ –Sad emoji-

He knows he shouldn’t be lying, but something tells him that if he were to tell her that he's staying behind on their anniversary to have ice cream with Zayn, he’d be in even more trouble.

_**S:** Ugh, fine. But you owe me for this one._

_**L:** i know. i lava uuuuuuuuu –Kiss emoji- _

_**S:** Love you too. _

“So are you gonna go home now?” Zayn asks, a slight amount of disappointment in his voice.

“Well,” Liam thinks, eating his cone since the ice cream’s all gone now. “I probably should but I’d much rather stay here with you if I’m being honest.”

Zayn smiles, shaking his head. “You’re such a bad boyfriend.”

Liam smiles back, giggling. “I know, I’m the worst.”


	4. October 25

It’s 6 PM on October 25. The video was released a few hours ago today. Even though he already knows what happens in it, Liam finds himself watching it just so he can watch Zayn go against sumo wrestlers in his glorious headband. When Liam got back late at night on October 12 after he and Zayn had decided to go sightseeing and sleep in LA, Sophia forced him to come to her house to watch a romantic movie together. All Liam could do was picture the couple in the movie as him and Zayn. 

He knows he can’t keep going like this. He knows sooner than later he’s going to have to tell Sophia he can’t do this anymore, but he wants to hold off on having to have that conversation as long as he can.

When he’s watching the video for what feels like the five hundredth time, he suddenly hears the door behind him open. When he sees Zayn’s face, he jumps up from his chair, hurting his leg on his laptop, which he quickly closes.

“Babe are you alright?” Zayn asks, looking at how Liam is holding his leg with concern.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He moves his laptop to the floor and sits back down, trying to ease the pain by rubbing it. Zayn hands him a band-aid. He doesn’t even ask why he just has spare band-aids in his pockets. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Zayn pulls up another chair from the back of the room and sits next to Liam. “Why were you watching that video?”

“Umm…” Liam stutters. He can’t think of a good made-up reason so he just shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Zayn nods. “Fair enough. Do you wanna go to the club now?” The two of them had decided a few days ago that they missed each other too much and wanted to hang out soon. Liam of course suggested Funky Buddha, and Zayn was too tired to argue this time, so they went with that.

Liam looks down at his outfit and decides it’ll have to be good enough. “Sure.”

When they arrive at the club, Liam heads straight to the drinks. If he’s going to be alone with Zayn tonight, he wants to be drunk during it so hopefully he can loosen up a bit. After he’s taken his third shot, Zayn finally comes to join him.

“Where have you been cutie?” Liam asks, slurring his words.

Zayn gives him a look, then giggles. “Liam, are you drunk already?”

“You- you’re the drunk one,” he says, attempting to stand and nearly falling over. Zayn catches him, laughing.

“Come on babe, let’s go over here.” He starts leading him past the bar and dance floor.

“But I wanna dance!” Liam demands, and starts sloppily singing to the tune of the song that’s playing. “Where you frommm? Must be heavennn. They wrote that song about you, you know.”

Zayn can’t stop laughing at Liam’s drunk antics. “You’re so goofy when you’re drunk.”

“You love me though.” Liam smiles.

Zayn smiles back. “Of course.” The two of them, along with their security people, sit down at a table in the back of the club. Zayn asks one of the security people to get a glass of water for him. Liam thinks it’s odd that Zayn’s not getting drunk right now. It’s not like they’re driving themselves home.

“Why aren’t you drinking?” Liam asks.

“Seeing you this way ruined my appetite,” Zayn says sarcastically and laughs. Something tells Liam he’s not entirely lying though.

“Why? I’m so delicious.” He attempts to wink (although with how drunk he feels it probably comes out as a blink).

“Hmm…” Zayn says, stroking his chin and making a flirty face at Liam. It’s so hot, he feels like his heart may fall out of his chest. “Are you now? I’ll just have to test that out.”

Before Liam can digest what exactly those words mean, Zayn’s lips are on his. The kiss goes on for like five minutes and Liam thinks his heart must have stopped beating because this is the best thing he’s ever experienced. Zayn’s lips are so soft and he tastes like raspberries. When he pulls away, Liam is left feeling a little sad. “Eh, you’re alright. Not that delicious.” Liam starts to feel even worse about himself until Zayn winks again.

“Well, maybe you’ll just have to keep doing it until I am delicious,” Liam challenges.

Zayn considers this. “Challenge accepted,” he says, putting his lips back on Liam’s. Liam knows in his heart he probably shouldn’t be doing this, knows he should probably be doing this with Sophia and not with Zayn, but he honestly couldn’t care less right now. This is everything he’s been dreaming about doing for weeks, everything he’s ever wanted to do with Zayn, everything-

“OH MY GOSH!”

Liam pulls away and searches for the source of the sound, expecting it to be a fan who will no doubt be taking a picture of this and posting it on Twitter, but when he lands on the source of the scream, it’s definitely not a fan. His stomach drops.

“Are you kidding me?” Sophia yells, running up to smack Liam in the face. He doesn’t even protest, he knows he probably deserves it. “So first you stay over time at LA during our anniversary just so you could go get ice cream with Zayn.” Liam’s so confused. How does she know about that? “Oh you think you were smooth with the whole ‘we needed extra time to finish working on the video’? I saw Louis, Niall, and Harry were back to their hometowns and asked them why they were home already and told me everything.” Liam should slap those three one of these days. “And today you said you ‘had something work-related to do’ when really you’re at Funky Buddha kissing Zayn’s face off?”

“Sophia,” Liam tries. “Listen-”

“No, you listen,” Sophia persists. “You and me are over. I’ll mail you back the stuff you lent me tomorrow. Goodbye Liam.” With that she leaves, slamming the door behind her. Liam tries to digest what just happened, but his head is already so dizzy from the alcohol that this only made it worse.

“So, she broke up with you,” Zayn summarizes. 

Liam turns back around to face him again. “Guess so.”

“Are you sad about it?” he asks, playing with his fingernails.

Liam considers this for a minute. He really did love Sophia at the beginning of their relationship, and he wouldn’t ever say it was a waste of time, but he felt like it was wrong of him to keep using her like that when his heart was mainly beating for Zayn. “No.”

“Wanna kiss some more?”

Liam giggles. Even though he knows he probably shouldn’t be so happy given what just happened, he is. “Sure.”


	5. November 1

After taking a break for about an hour, Liam logs back onto Twitter. Just as he’d expected, there are still a ton of “Ziam” shippers celebrating his and Zayn’s announcement. After the fans and media’s sudden weird obsession with the fact that Liam and Sophia broke up lasting like a week (how they figure out all this stuff is beyond him, but he’s learned not to question the fans and media’s detective skills), he and Zayn decided it had finally been long enough and it was time to come clean about their relationship.

While Liam appreciates the support the two of them have been given, he can’t help but feel like a lot of the fans are just happy because they can brag about the fact that they were “right all along” to use their words. He tries not to think about it too much though. In the end he’s glad to have the best boyfriend ever and the best fans ever.

As he’s scrolling through his mentions, he zooms in on one tweet that says “So Liam, what happened to the whole ‘I’m 100% not gay’ thing? #congratulationszaynandliam”. He laughs and quotes the tweet, adding his favorite emoji (the one of the monkey covering its eyes) and “maybeee like 17% aha”. Liam doesn’t want to say he’s 100% or 100% not anything anymore, because there are so many things out there he hasn’t learned or experienced yet, and what he’s “100% not” today, he may “100%” be tomorrow. All he knows for sure is that he’s 100% in love with Zayn, and doesn’t see that changing anytime soon.


End file.
